Acoustic data recorded at two or more geographically remote locations may be utilized by a leak detection or condition assessment system to detect leaks and/or determine the integrity of the pipe wall. In order to improve the effectiveness of coherent sound detection, the acoustic data from the recording devices at the remote locations should be time-synchronized. Time synchronization also improves the accuracy of time, velocity, and location estimates. However, since separate recording devices with independent and imprecise clocks may be utilized, variations in timing and actual sampling frequencies may reduce synchronicity of the sampling and the accuracy of the analysis. In addition, these variations grow more significant as the sample size of the recordings grows.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.